Chocolate Wonders
by White Rose Archer
Summary: Yaoi. Inu x Kouga. When Inuyasha and Kouga are forced to get along, they find more than friendship. Rated for a lime in the last chapter.)
1. The First Day

[Shinrigaku: Yay for yaoi! I love yaoi, that I do!   
  
Chibi Koga: Nuuuuuu!!!!!! Not this!!!! ANYTHING BUT THIS!!!!  
  
Shinrigaku: YES! THIS! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Aika: Someone help me... she loves yaoi and has an idea.   
  
Chibi Marik: FIIIIIIIIIISH!!!! *dies*   
  
Shinrigaku: ... *clings to her Naraku plushie and sets him on the monitor* Stay there, Nara-chan.   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Sailor Saturn: Hi! I'm the disclaimer doll. The authoress has a thing for toys and is using me as a disclaimer person. She does not own InuYasha or any of it's money. If she did, Kagome would die and all the cast would be homosexual.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chocolate Wonders  
  
*1st hour*  
  
It was a lovely day in modern day Japan. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and little children were playing video games in order to rot their brains.   
  
And ya know what? Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Koga were inside of the Higurashi household and managed to hate every last bit of it.   
  
"Kagome, listen to me very carefully," Inuyasha began. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU CAN TRAP ME IN THIS ROOM WITH HIM," A clawed finger pointed at Kooga. "FOR SEVEN FULL DAYS!!!" Kagome got the trademark look of all Japanese school girls in every series. The "I am innocent, don't kill me or I'll cry" look. It's a look the authoress hates.   
  
Koga, who had been severly angry since being pulled through the well, seemed to agree with Inuyasha. "As much as I love you, Kagome, I refuse to spend an hour, let alone a week, in the same room as Inukoro! "   
  
Sango smiled at their immaturity. "It's just for a few days. I think you'll both survive."   
  
"It's only for a day. Me and Sango need some time away from the whole Shikon Jewel quest so we're gonna let you two get along while we go back. Bye!" With that, Kagome and Sango rushed out of the room, leaving the two boys to get along.   
  
It was a fairly simple plan that Kagome had a week ago. If Inuyasha and Koga got along, she wouldn't have to break up as many fights. Little was she aware that this arrangment would change more than she wanted.   
  
*3rd Hour*  
  
The two glared at eachother for almost all of the third hour. Cursing eachother mentally was the only thing that was the same.   
  
'Baka.'  
  
'Inukoro.'  
  
'Okari baka.'  
  
'Mutt.'  
  
'Dumbass.'  
  
'Freak.'  
  
'Jerk.'  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Stupid." Their eyes locked.   
  
Koga stood and the challenge was given. "Freak."  
  
Brash as always, Inuyasha accepted the challenge and stood. "Ass."   
  
"Mutt!"  
  
"Jerk!" [A/N: Time for some adjectives.]  
  
"Stupid halfbreed!!"  
  
"Damn wolf!!!"  
  
Koga's hand grabbed the collar of Inuyasha's kimono, pulling the hanyou up to his face. "DUMBASS!"  
  
"OKARI BAKA!!" Inuyasha screamed into his face.   
  
"KUSAI INUKORO!!!"The exchange of insults continued for five minutes before it turned purely kindergarten.   
  
"You're stupid!"  
  
"No, you are!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha sat on Kagome's desk while Koga shoved himself up against the door. "I really freakin' hate you."  
  
"The feeling is mutual, muttface."   
  
[Short, isn't it? I'll get more up when I have a good idea. The title will make sense later on.   
  
Love and Peace!] 


	2. Toyko Nights

[Second chapter up!  
  
This is a song chapter. The lyric translation can be found here: http://www.animelyrics.com/jpop/utada/toukyounights.htm  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... all I own is my body.. I think. 0.o;;]  
  
Chocolate Wonders  
  
Toyko Nights  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
*Yama o koete umi o watatte  
  
Gaadoreeru no ue tobikoe   
  
Ima wa mukashi hitotsu no kage ga  
  
Nantonaku kono machi e*  
  
Night fell upon Toyko. The glittering lights and scent of the parks made the scene ideal for a moonlight walk. Many couples around the city agreed and proceeded to take their lovers on a romantic walk. Unfortunatly, the two we are focusing on were not yet a couple.   
  
*Hikan wa shinai kedo nanika ga tarinai   
  
Watashi wo koko e yobiyoseru no wa dare? *  
  
In the lovers' (to be) suite, Inuyasha, who hadn't spoken to Koga for almost a day, was pretending to read a manga of a pink haired girl[1]. Koga, who had been silent for the same amount of time, had jammed himself in the windowsill with a CD of Kagome's music at it's highest volume. Listening to it a few times beforehand, he bellowed out the lyrics along with the CD, causing a mild disturbance.   
  
"*Toyko nights!   
  
Mitsukaranai   
  
Hontou no jiyuu wo sagashiteru   
  
Kagayakidasu  
  
Toyko nights!  
  
Love is hard to find   
  
Unmei no deai wo machinasai   
  
Mada wakai *"  
  
Annoyance flew through Inuyasha's veins as he screamed, "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!?"   
  
"No! I won't!"Koga proclaimed before trying to turn up the music even louder. When finding that he couldn't raise the volume, he raised his own voice. Immediatly noticing the change in volume, Inuyasha cringed and jammed his hands over his extremely sensitive ears.   
  
"*Mado o akete asa o nirande   
  
Uekibachi ni mizu wo atae   
  
Itsuka watashi mo kawaki ieru to   
  
Bon'yari negatteru*"  
  
"URASAI!!!!" Inuyasha screamed, before grabbing the wolf demon and trying to pin him down. With a suprised yelp from the victim, the two rolled around on the floor in a power struggle. After about 5 minutes, Koga shoved Inuyasha onto the pink carpeting forcefully, sitting on his chest with one leg on either side.   
  
*Jikan no kagiri atsumatte wa baka sawagi   
  
Anata wo koko e hikitomeru no wa dare?*   
  
Noting the positition they were in, both Inuyasha and Koga turned bright red, each thinking 'What the hell?'. Koga, after sitting there bright red for several minutes, abruptly got up and sat about a foot way from where the incident had occured. Inuyasha simply sat there in a confused haze.   
  
'What just happened?'  
  
*Toyko nights!   
  
Genshi jidai kara zutto   
  
Hikari wo wakachiai moetsuzukeru  
  
Toyko nights!  
  
Baby what's my price?   
  
Kono hen de dareka to kaeritai   
  
Kaeritai*  
  
That night, both of them lay on seperate futons. While Inuyasha had fallen asleep almost as quickly as his head touched the pillows, Koga lay wide awake, contemplating what had taken place only hours before. 'What's wrong with me? This is mutt-face we're talking about. The guy I've hated since I met him. The jerk tried to kill me... Then again, I almost destroyed him first but... AGH! No! Dog breathe is the bad guy here, not me!' Turning over, he looked at the dog-man in question. 'But... also.. KNOCK IT OFF!!!'  
  
As he was about to pull away from looking at Inuyasha, Koga froze. Inuyasha's hand shot out and grabbed Koga's arms, stopping him from leaving him.   
  
*Sleepless nights yume wo mitai   
  
Hontou wa jiyuu to wakatteru   
  
Doko miteru no   
  
Lonely eyes   
  
Kimi kamo shirenai   
  
Mou shibaraku soba ni ite kudasai   
  
Ite kudasai*  
  
Koga suddenly felt embarassed. What was Inuyasha doing? Why? He remembered the idea that Kagome had about trapping them inside of this room for a week, to force them to get along. He remembered getting his headband pulled down and tossed down a well.   
  
After a few minutes of being heald in that position, Koga got his hand back and sat back on his own futon, staring at his wrist for a few minutes. What was his idea of holding his arm like that? Was Inuyasha going crazy? Soon, the wolf demon felt awkward. What was making his blood pump so fast through his veins? He hadn't felt this way since meeting Kagome, only this time, it was stronger. Wanting?   
  
"*Kakushite okitai   
  
Akachan mitai ni sunao na   
  
Kimochi wa BIRU no sukima ni   
  
Tsuki nado iranai*"  
  
This was not possible. Not even reasonable. Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe, in love with Inuyasha, a half demon who he couldn't stand? "Never," he murmured. But, if he wasn't in love, what was this feeling? Overwhelmed with confusion at 2:00AM, Koga curled up on his side. As a tear ran down his cheek, the demon fell into a troubled sleep.   
  
*Okaasan mitai ni yasashii nukumori   
  
Machi no akari ni   
  
Toyko nights...*  
  
[1= Utena... awesome manga.   
  
Third and final chapter up soon. ] 


End file.
